


Tender Love

by Yorudan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, bad fluff prob, fluffiness sort of, lots of excess stuff, more like just fluff, not really even porn at all, prob tense issues, semi-dominant asahi, semi-sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorudan/pseuds/Yorudan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi needs reassurance in bed. Nishinoya meets that need with his own demands to be handled roughly, but at the end of things, they both know that isn't what he wants... or needs. Asahi's gentle touches are exactly what Nishinoya craves, even when he complains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be like half-porn and half-fluff, but now it's like half-thoughts and half-fluff. I'm so sorry, lol. The need to write something like this just... came up. I dunno how it is.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

"Asa... A-Ah! Fu... Fuc..."

Asahi really doesn't think Nishinoya can get any cuter, clinging to him as they lay on Asahi's bed, the lights in the room turned off. Nishinoya's face is just barely beet red, his forehead slightly sweaty, and his hair is pushed back, messy from his own hand where he has already been gripping it.

Moonlight spills into the room through the window, and Asahi stops the stroking motions of his hand between their bodies rather abruptly. He keeps his eyes trained on Nishinoya's flushed face below his, his own breath coming out in soft pants, and Nishinoya's reaction does not disappoint.

"Wha... What?" Nishinoya doesn't know what to say at first, just opens his eyes to see Asahi smiling down at him fondly. At least, that's probably all it would look like to an outside force: a look of love and affection, tenderness. Nishinoya knows better, however. He's played with Asahi, cried and laughed with Asahi; he can read the ace's expression better than he can his own in his bathroom mirror every morning. Yes, there is love there, and affection, and tenderness, but...

There's also something hidden to the untrained eye; so subtle and small that Shoyou or Kageyama, even Suga-san and Daichi-san, wouldn't be able to place it, Nishinoya doubts. There's an underlying desire, a need to be encouraged; Asahi wants to hear Nishinoya ask him to go ahead, and it isn't often he does this, but when he does...

"C-Come on. Don't just stop!" Nishinoya whines a bit uncharacteristically, voice unusually high as he lifts his hips. He attempts to rut against Asahi's body, wanting their most private, sensual and sensitive parts to be brushing again, touching with Asahi's large hand wrapped around them both. He wants Asahi to go on ahead even without his encouragement; ravish him like he needed him to survive. Nishinoya wants Asahi's large hands to leave hand-shaped bruises on his hips, to squeeze at his most sensitive of places, and he wants it all to start with this little thrust...

But all the tip of his burning erection meets is empty air as Asahi sits up slightly, outright avoiding the contact, and Nishinoya groans.

Nishinoya hates when Asahi does this; there's just so much _teasing_ involved on his end. Like now, as Asahi continues to sit there, knees bracing into the bed, and unmoving. Nishinoya purses his lips. His face is hot and red, his lower regions throbbing, and having Asahi just sit and _watch_ him like that...

"Don't just sit there, it's embarrassing!" Nishinoya exclaims, locking his legs around Asahi's waist. He pulls the much larger male closer, trying to get him to do something, to _move_. Nishinoya thrusts his hips again, hissing at the slight friction he gets as the tip of his erection brushes against Asahi's well-defined abdominals. His hands move to curve under the backs of his thighs, and Nishinoya holds onto the bit of fat that he _does_ have just under his rear.

"I want you to... do me hard!" Nishinoya's face flushes as he says this, which may have seemed out of character, but really... No _way_. For the firework he was during his everyday life, in the midst of sex Nishinoya became timid and rather quiet, except for when he was moaning under Asahi. Now, though, he puffs out his cheeks and tries to will away the heat in his cheeks as he gets a bit more aggressive, the way he usually was.

"Hurry up and do it, Azu!" Nishinoya demands, proceeding to show off one of his bizarre, well-hidden talents; using his toes to pinch into Asahi's back. It's a talent Nishinoya is sure Tanaka would be jealous of, and this is when Asahi finally jerks. The older boy chuckles.

"Okay, okay..." Asahi smiles as he eases Nishinoya down, as if he _wasn't_ the reason for that small pause in their activities just now. The third year chuckles again as he cups Nishinoya's face, leaning down and bringing his own face close. Asahi may be naturally more soft and somewhat submissive than Nishinoya, but he _is_ the second-year's senpai. He has to take care of Nishinoya, he knows, and having that responsibility and privilege fills Asahi with butterflies.

Asahi kisses just under Nishinoya's right eye, hands wandering down from the other's face. He kisses Nishinoya for a long time, breaking away when Nishinoya bites at his bottom lip, feeling the need to complain. He whines about how gentle Asahi is, how he wants him to touch him hard, but it seems to go in one ear and out the other. Nishinoya's complaints are the same as ever.

Once Asahi enters Nishinoya a few minutes later, condom on and the libero prepped, they both come to terms, Nishinoya especially, with how little truth his complaints ever hold. Despite claiming to want to be handled roughly all the time, Nishinoya turns to putty in Asahi's hands as he makes his own gentle sort of love to Nishinoya. Asahi doesn't give him what he claims to allegedly want; he gives him what he knows Nishinoya _needs_.

Any more than Asahi's gentle touches and soft kisses, some to his face and others to his lips, his neck... And Nishinoya wouldn't be able to handle himself. He would be a mess, so much so that Asahi probably would be left to finish himself off, and that would really put a damper on Nishinoya's confidence as a lover. Any more than Asahi's careful thrusting, his quiet needs of assurance that Nishinoya was alright, and Nishinoya doubts he would come out of it all as satisfied as he is when they finish.

If Asahi was truly as rough with him as Nishinoya always claimed to want him to be, Nishinoya doubts he would cling to him the way he does as Asahi lowers his body down beside his small one. He doubts he would feel as peacefully tired and spent as he does, or as warm and content as Asahi wraps his arms around him and pulls him close.

No, Nishinoya supposes that despite Asahi's need for confirmation and assurance, and despite how gentle Asahi was when he was always claiming to not want him to be...

Asahi's love was exactly what Nishinoya needed: loving, affectionate, and tender.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm content with it. It's the exact sort of thing I was LOOKING to write tonight when the need arose, so... Yeah. I apologize: I think my tenses got pretty iffy towards the end. I'm working on it, I swear~


End file.
